


The Dance of Mountains

by KhaiPlisetsky



Category: Doraemon (Manga), 少女☆歌劇 レヴュー・スタァライト | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight (Anime)
Genre: Caucasus, Dagestan, Dagestanis, Gen, India, Kashmir, New Year's Eve, Russia, Sikhism, Sikhs, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaiPlisetsky/pseuds/KhaiPlisetsky
Summary: Kid and Nikov look beyond for their spiritual power and when the New Year's Eve come, their dance collided with mountains... the power of the Sikhs and Caucasians. Karen and Hikari with their cameos here. Inspired from the Qafa music of Betal Ivanov.





	The Dance of Mountains

Jammu and Kashmir, India

Nikov just enjoyed in their horses where they foresee the future.

Yeah, he's in Kashmir. In the mountain where so many instability is rampant and conflict between India and Pakistan still prevails. However, there is a chance.

To see the New Year.

Instead of waiting, Nikov decided to make his own sword dance. He believed, he could see the power of Sikhism there.

Selfless service.

#####

Gimry, Dagestan, Russia

Dora-the-Kid, wearing his chokha as a gift from a Dagestani chieftain, he had listened to the great story of Shamil, the Imam of Dagestani resistance from Imperial Russia which even Tsarist Army paid respect to and erected in memoir.

Dagestan is the land of the strongest and toughest man in the world. Home of Khabib Nurmagomedov, who had invited Kid there, Kid would go on to wonder, what made the strength of the Caucasus tribes, previously he had arrived to rescue citizens already.

But, Dagestan isn't Ingushetia and Chechnya.

Sword is also very honored and revered in Dagestan. Sword represents the strength of the mountain for them. Many of Russia's war heroes in World War II came from Dagestan, like Abdulkhakim Ismailov, Magomet Gadzhiyev, Gasret Aliev, Kadi Abakarov, and many famed warriors of their mountains. Even the Russians kowtowed to them.

Chechens had seen Dagestanis with skepticism because of its fine relations with Russia.

…

…

…

But for Kid, the sword he was granted is different. A Dagestani sword retold that, it was so honorable and only a few could be guaranteed.

#####

And just like in Kashmir where Nikov was in, Kid was also thinking of the Dagestani mountains.

Nikov had received from the Sikh Guru a sword to remember the selfless service of the Sikhs and the spirits of never dying Sikhs, surrender is dishonorable.

…

…

…

…

Follow the wind …

Strong like a Sikh, strong like a mountain… Nikov heard from the unnamed Guru. He voluntarily accepted, after did training there for more than 10 years in secret.

And so, the spirit freed …

…

The Sikhs of Kashmir.

The Avars of Dagestan.

Kid in Dagestan, Nikov in Kashmir. They danced with their sword and gave back the power in line of.

That's when the New Year arrived. They drew their first swords …

…

…

…

There, the girls and boys danced in the mountains, welcomed another year with a lot of hope.

And Karen Aijou with her passion to Caucasus, danced in the mountains. Hikari also joined.

And dance like true Sikhs and Caucasians.

Only Kid and Nikov knew what's next now.


End file.
